Bullies suck
by i'mMeForever13
Summary: Eddie is bullied. A lot. What happens when Kim and the guys realize how bad it really is? And who is the bully? Is it more than one? Rated T for darker themes and some choice words


**Hey guys! I noticed that there aren't a lot of stories/one-shot's for Eddie so decided to make one in his honor. Sorry if it's not good. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it in any way, shape, or form.**

_Eddie's pov_

I, Eddie Johnson love food. But I also hate it. It's so good and I want to lose weight but its not easy you know? I'm bullied a lot about my weight and yes it does bother me. It's slowed down since Jack got here because no one wants to make Jack

mad. Not even Rudy and Rudy's our sensei. I'm a happy kid sometimes don't get me wrong but it's the comments that keep floating around my head that hurt. Such as fatass, fatty, food hoarder, ugly, balloon, big lard, pig, blimp, porky… the list goes on but that's for another day. Sure some don't sound to bad, some sound like things you'd call your friend for fun but it's the way they say it that hurts.

I know I probably won't date anyone when I'm like this but if they don't like me for who I am then why should I like them? My friends don't know how I feel but I don't want them to. I don't want them to worry about me and I don't them to look at me like I'm fragile. So I keep it to myself. You know that saying 'when you cry it doesn't show your weak, you've just been strong for to long'? Well I don't believe it. At least it doesn't apply to me. How am I strong when all I do is cry myself to sleep?

When I'm alone my thoughts keep coming until I fall asleep, But with my friends it doesn't matter what other people think because I have real friends who have my back if I need them to. And that's all that matters right?

Anyways its Friday and I have dumb school which I'm headed to now…I'm glad I can see my friends but I'm scared to hear all the comments that come my way when I'm alone. When I see the doors to Seaford high I slow my pace but of course I still get to them no matter how much I wish I could just turn around. When I walk through the doors I go straight to my locker and get my stuff. I hear Kim and the guys behind me at the wasabi warrior study spot. Most would say it's Jack and Kim's spot but that's just because their there the most.

"Hey fatty, what did you have for breakfast a dozen donuts?" And the comments start. I turn my head to see Randy the schools idiot, no its not Frank shocking right?

"Please go away Randy. Please." I just want to be left alone because I can feel my eyes get watery. But of course bullies are persistent and don't go away till either they see they got to you or they realize they can't break you….for now.

"Oh I'm sorry was I wrong? Was it 2 dozen?" Randy's friends laugh at his comment. I didn't even see that they were there. I was to focused on Randy to notice them. His words sink in and my first tear today comes out. I slam my locker closed because I have everything that I need. And I try to walk away but Randy pushes me back onto the lockers. "Don't you dare walk away from me big lard." At this point Kim and the guys came over because they saw what was going on. Jack was the first to speak.

"Let him go Randy because if you don't you'll regret it." Jack doesn't normally threaten but when he does it's frightening. Randy's eyes grow huge for a second but then he smirks. He lets me go but then his friends slam me again so I don't get away.

"We'll leave porky here alone if we get something in return." Everyone looks at him confused but when he looks at Kim I know what he wants even before he says it, Jack is to busy waiting for Randy to finish that he doesn't seem to get it and Kim's to busy Looking at the idiots that are pinning me to see that he's looking at her, Jerry and Milton are to busy looking tough to notice either. Which leaves me to stop Randy before he finishes his sentence and scars Kim for life.

"No Randy touch her and your going to regret it. Not only will you have Jack trying to severely injure you you'll have me, Jerry, and Milton after you too." The gang looks at me confused till the guys suddenly realize what Randy was was looking at, Kim looks for another girl besides her but then realizes me and Randy were talking about her and looks like she's gonna pounce on Randy at any second, Jerry and Milton step in front of Kim to block her from Randy's view, Jack looks like he'll kill Randy for thinking about Kim like that because even though they won't admit it they both have a huge crush on each other.

"Randy I swear I'll kill you if you say another comment like that." Told you Jack would try to kill him. Jack just has a lot more patience than I thought.

"No you won't Jack, cause we have your friend here. So which one Jack? Kim, or Eddie?

"Jack chooses Kim Randy, so leave her alone." I know Jack wouldn't be able to choose between us so I made the decision for him. Jack looks at me wide eyed that I said that. Everyone else does to when my words sink in.

"No. Randy let him go. If you do…I'll go on a date with you?" Kim pushes through Jerry and Milton to come to my defense. Randy smiles and Jack scowls.

"No she won't Randy I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Jack kicks Randy in the stomach and it becomes war. I know your probably wondering where all the teachers and other students? Well all the teachers hardly ever come to this hall and the students are either not here or keeping their distance. I suddenly feel myself fall to the ground and look up to see Kim looking down at me with the two guys on the ground holding their…special place. I wince because that stuff hurts.

"Come on Eddie lets get you cleaned up ok?" I simply nod and get up. Kim grabs my arm and pulls me to the girls bathroom while telling Milton where we're going. I resist against Kim because I'd rather not go in their because it's the girls bathroom but keeps pulling and soon where through the door and at the counter. Kim goes back and locks the door so no one can come in and comes back over to me.

"Eddie what happened back there?"

"Randy happened."

"But how come you acted like you were used to it?"

"Cause I am."

"Oh Eddie. I didn't know. How many times have they bothered you?"

"It's not just them Kim! Its everyone who's popular besides you and Jack!"

"How many times Eddie?"

"Everyday at least 5 times I'm called a name ok?! Everyday…"

"Oh Eddie… I'll kill them." Kim suddenly gets really mad and slams her hand on the counter. She then calms down and looks at me like I'm broken. I told you they would if they knew. "Eddie why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want you guys to know. Kim I'm fine can I go now?" She eye's me for a second and then nods her head. I walk out of the bathroom and straight to the boys bathroom. I go into a stall, lock it, and fall to my knees. Then I do what I've wanted to since Randy's first comment. I cried. I was to busy crying that I didn't even noticed Kim come in and crawl under the stall. I look up at her with tears streaming down my face. She drops down and hugs me I just cry harder, Because that's when I realize I'm not alone in this. I never was. My friends will be there with me every step of the way. No matter what, and suddenly all the names didn't matter to me anymore.

**A/N ya sad right? I know this isn't the best one-shot by a long shot but review please? And if your bullied tell someone. I know it will be hard but it's harder doing it alone.**

.


End file.
